


Geeking Out with a Demon Hunter

by Persephoneshadow



Series: Charlie Bradbury and the goblet of feels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneshadow/pseuds/Persephoneshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drinking with Cas, Charlie has a geeky and enlightening breakfast with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeking Out with a Demon Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the earlier fic "Getting Drinks with and Ex-Angel."
> 
> And yes, there will definitely be a third in the series.

Charlie had really meant to head home once they got back to the boys’ Batcave, before any more monsters showed up. One vampire next was definitely her limit for the month. But one dinner of watching Cas smile unconsciously every time Dean laughed made her hesitate. Watching Dean stare after Cas when he retreated to the library made the though of leaving much more unpalatable. And finally, watching the two of them argue over what movie to watch – Dean trying to explain why Terminator was an important piece of human culture and Cas relenting after a stare that went on way too long – well, that made leaving impossible.

Charlie shook her head at the swiftly increasing catalog of moments that made her heart want to explode on Cas’ behalf as she poked around the bunker kitchen for pre-breakfast. The pantry was almost entirely bread products, pasta sauce and at least five boxes of pop-tarts. _Boys._

“Hey, you’re up early,” Dean’s voice came from behind her and Charlie spun to greet him. He looked ridiculously teddy-bearish; all bleary eyes, messy hair, ratty tee and flannel pajama pants.

“Yeah, well, the new trailer for the Thor sequel goes live a seven our time, and I will not be missing it,” Charlie grinned, nodding towards where her tablet was propped up on the table. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Dean smiled. “Coffee?”

“Only if you’re making it,” Charlie replied and Dean shuffled towards the cupboards. “So, what are you doing up?” 

“I’m not the heaviest sleeper,” Dean shrugged, pouring coffee grounds into the ancient coffee maker on the counter. “Hey, you want some eggs? I can do bacon too…”

“You cook?” Charlie chirped, perking up at the promise of real food.

“Hell yeah,” Dean grinned, pulling things from the old refrigerator. “Thank god for that too, cause if Sam and Kevin were in charge, Cas might think humans only eat lettuce and pop tarts.”

“And you couldn’t let _that_ happen,” Charlie muttered, the simultaneous obviousness and obliviousness of this boy making her a bit dizzy. She glanced at the clock. “Oh, it’s seven, come on!” 

She hauled Dean to sit beside her at the table and refreshed the site already pulled up on the tablet. The green pre-preview card lit up the screen, then a perfect, British voice began to speak and she squeezed Dean’s arm. As she had hoped, the trailer was more awesome than the first and she forced Dean to watch it two more times before allowing him back up to start cooking.

“Man, Chris Hemsworth…he’s just…like…he was born for that part,” Charlie pined. “He’s so freaking handsome.” Dean made a disgusted noise.

“You know, it’s good you’re into chicks because you have bad taste in dudes,” Dean reprimanded as he cracked eggs into a bowl. 

“Excuse me? You’re saying Thor, god of thunder, isn’t hot enough for you?” Charlie balked and Dean turned to her, whipping the eggs with a fork. He smirked at her and gave a little shrug. “Who could possibly be hotter than Thor?”

“Duh, Loki,” Dean answered, placing bacon in a cast iron frying pan, as if it was the dumbest question he’d ever heard. “He beats Thor by a mile.”

“Are you kidding me?” Charlie yelped. “He’s so…” 

“Badass?” Dean cut Charlie off as she shuddered. 

“Thor is badass!” 

Dean shook his head, casting Charlie a look of pity over his shoulder.

“He’s a goody-two shoes. Loki’s way more complex; he can do magic, has a better outfit, he can rock the crazy devil helmet,” Dean argued. “And way hotter.”

“Ew, no,” Charlie sneered. “Skinny and emotionally damaged does not equal hot in my book.”

“Oh come on!” Dean retorted, laughing, and turning more fully to Charlie. “Tall, dark and handsome and powerful and misunderstood, other worldly, how can you not dig that?” Charlie laughed, throwing her head into her hands and pretending to cover her ears to block out Dean’s exaggerated mooning. “And dude, the _eyes_ , how can you not like those?”

“His eyes, seriously? His eyes?” Charlie demanded, looking up at Dean, who was smiling wistfully at her. 

“Yeah,” Dean answered, his expression softening more. “Good eyes are the hottest thing. The kind where you can see, like, everything in them and still want to keep looking.” Charlie’s eyes widened at the spontaneous Winchester poetry. “Like the ocean, you know? Perfect and bluer than any eyes have a right to be…”

Charlie tilted her head but Dean didn’t seem to notice, lost in admiring some distant, mental picture.

“Um, Dean…” Charlie ventured carefully. Dean shook off the moment and looked back to her. “I’m pretty sure Loki has green eyes.” 

Dean’s face hardened instantly and he turned quickly back towards the bacon sizzling in the frying pan.

“Dean…” Charlie said hesitantly as Dean pushed the bacon around with a fork. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Nah, just, uh…had a bit of a brain fart there. Ok?” Dean muttered, still looking away. She could swear his ears were a bit red.

“Really? Cause you sounded, um, really specific.”

Dean turned to her, with an exasperated expression. “Shut up,” he grumbled. 

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” Charlie shot back. “It sounded like you were, maybe thinking of a…I don’t know, non-norse god type person who you maybe, really wanna hop the fence for.”

The glare Dean gave her before he spun away was all the answer Charlie needed.

“Holy crap, Dean!” she shrieked then threw her hands over her mouth. “ _Holy crap_ ,” she repeated in a whisper.

“Shut up, Charlie,” Dean grunted as he scooped the bacon out of the frying pan and and poured in the eggs, his shoulders tense.

“I freaking knew it!”

“Shut up, Charlie!” Dean barked again, giving her a deadly serious look. Charlie felt her stomach go from fluttering to curling into a tiny, worried ball.

"Dean, if you’re…” The glare intensified. “If you have, uh, feelings…normal, healthy, GOOD, human feelings for…” Dean turned away, angrily scrambling the eggs. “For, uh…another person, you should tell him.”

Dean spun towards her at the word “him” like she’d fired a gunshot.

“No,” Dean almost whispered, shaking his head and looking down. “It’s…it’s too freaking complicated and…” 

“Dean, it’s really not…” Charlie protested, taking a step towards her friend who seemed suddenly so lost. 

“Yeah, well, it is and even if it wasn’t he…” Dean swallowed on the word, his green eyes focused on the floor. “He doesn’t…couldn’t fell the same, so, it’s pointless.”

Charlie let her mouth hang open for maybe a second too long. 

“Are you kidding me? What in the name of Stan Lee makes you think that?” Charlie asked breathlessly.

Dean turned back to the eggs, focusing his entire attention on pushing them around the pan and sprinkling them with salt.

“He…never stays, Charlie, and…” Dean took a deep breath, carefully turning off the burner and pushing the eggs onto two plates with the bacon. “And he’s…he’s too good and too…too much everything to ever…feel that way about someone like me.”

“Dean, you are so…” 

“I’m done talking about this, ok?” Dean cut her off. The look in his face was unquestionable. Charlie gulped and looked down at the plate Dean set in front of her as he sat down. “Eat your breakfast before it gets cold. Coffee’ll be done brewing in a minute.”

Charlie opened her mouth to argue but Dean’s eyes widened and he smiled at something behind her. She turned around to see Cas in the door, pushing his hand through adorably messy hair and yawning.

“Sorry, man, we wake you?” Dean asked, standing up from the table. Charlie could see the slight fear in his eyes.

“Not so much you as the smell of bacon,” Cas replied groggily in his usual deep rumble.

“No problem, take a seat,” Dean smiled, indicating the plate he had prepared for himself to Cas. “Dig in. Coffee?”

“Thank you…” Cas nodded looking a bit confused, but touched. He caught Charlie’s eye and gave her a tired smile then looked back towards Dean.

Charlie sighed, spearing a glob of eggs with her fork. She finally knew how Harry fellt stuck between Ron and Hermione. It freaking sucked.


End file.
